Dreams Laced With Him
by XoxKiraxoX
Summary: After a long absence with this story, I have decided to return to it and edit it a bit as I feel that it needs some work. ;o Contains: Spanking, BDSM, and MalexMale!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Hello all! I apologize for my long absence and have decided to go over each chapter and edit along with start updating this again. I can now all formally thank you all for your kind reviews as well! :)**

Warnings: Spanking, Bdsm, and malexmale.

...

"Iruka is going to kill me. It's already midnight and I haven't even called him to tell him I'd be late. There goes my ramen and allowance.." Breathed Uzumaki Naruto, a youth who one would easily call a troublemaker thanks to his rambunctious nature.

The night was cold, painfully cold, as he walked the streets of the city. As it was already way passed the boys' curfew, he had decided it was best to take take the dark alley ways home instead of walking out in the open to avoid running into law enforcement.

The blond had already had enough shit on his records to last a lifetime and keep him from most decent future jobs. Truthfully, it didn't seem to bother him either way. Naruto had been clawing for attention most of his life but his attempts were met with neglect and being branded a troublemaker. People initially viewed his little childish pranks as an annoyance at first only to name them criminal acts once he reached his teenage years. They made Naruto out to be a criminal with no idea on what was right and what was wrong, but he knew that quite well and had a huge heart. No one gave him the chance to show how good he could be and his few friends could attest for this huge heart of this easily.

"S-stupid weather! I'm freezing my butt off." Naruto hissed as he sat himself down on a wooden fruit crate and wrapped his arms around himself as a means of warming himself up a bit. How he hated winter and the cold. Even though he was freezing his ass off, he didn't want to head home just yet, no, he wasn't ready for that. It wouldn't kill him just to stay out for awhile longer anyways. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he allowed himself to space out and find warmth and comfort in one of his most inner dreams. Yes, a true family. . .a Mom. .a Dad. .friends surrounding him..

"Are you aware of the saying 'don't stray into dark alley ways', idiot? I shouldn't even ask such a thing seeing as you don't even have enough common sense to wear something heavier than a sweater out in the middle of winter." Mocked a voice that caused him to jolt up in surprise. His fists instantly clenched and his bright blue eyes fixated on the person who had said that before they narrowed at him.

"Tsk, mind your own business-" Naruto paused as he caught sight of a boy and seemed to be caught in a trance for a few moments.

The boy that stood before him had long raven hair that was spiked in the back while his whole body adorned a skin color so pale that he seemed to be chiseled from sheer white marble, and onyx colored eyes that were sinfully alluring. It was almost as Naruto couldn't move as he gazed upon the marvel that stood there. Wait a minute! He actually couldn't move!

Chucking lightly at Naruto's actions, his pale fingers traced over the whisker like markings on the smaller boy's sun kissed face. He looked like some kind of animal with them and even his eyes held an animalistic wild nature to them which made him almost shiver in delight. It wasn't everyday that he had such a beautiful snack, 'thanks for the meal' indeed. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth a bit, two sharp canines protruded and seemed to even grow longer as he drew closer to Naruto's neck. His unblemished, warm, smooth neck. . .

"S-Stop it, bastard!" Naruto forced out as something wet fell from his eyes and hit the raven's forehead. Glancing up as this happened, he stood up fully again and cocked his eyebrow.

This one was an interesting one. The blond was crying but his look of determination and courage did not fade from his face. He didn't seem to fear the possibility of dying and instead, he seemed to reject it. Never had he witnessed one like this as most humans would be begging for their lives right about now. Humans weren't that complex a creature despite most beliefs. The lot of the whole race was filled to the brim with spinless cowards plaguing the world and spreading their diseases of hate and fear. They treated each other way worse than how his kind would treat them . Yes, they drank their blood and occasionally killed them, but humans would destroy each other by other means. They had the habit of tearing each other apart mentally to the point of the other not being able to feel any other emotions save for negative ones.

"Hn, what drives you to not cower before me? Someone who could easily take this life of yours away.." Muttered he, the one who had previously decided to make Naruto his prey, him then twisting one of Naruto's golden locks of hair with his finger. This action made the shorter boy tense a bit as he waited for the answer. It took a minute or so until he regained the ability to move and once that happened, he quickly batted his hand away from his hair and then backed up.

"I do not fear anyone and I don't fear bastards'tebayo!" He shouted with a strong resolve before puffing up his chest in attempts to make himself look more intimidating. There was something knawing in the back of his head, though. Why was he fighting this? Would he even be missed?

No matter how loud or tough he acted, the preditor caught onto the slight flicker of Naruto's negative thought as his eyes flashed with a split second of sadness. An emotion that forced his eyes to close half-way and make him think of himself, the himself before he was turned into this devilish being. Memories resurfaced followed by, blood, death, and loneliness. That same loneliness he wallowed in, the same intensity of it, danced about in Naruto's eyes like a flame.

"Now look at whose cowering! Heh! Aren't you going to finish what you started?" Questioned Naruto and a smirk formed on the other's face at this cocky question. In the blink of an eye, he bent down and bit into his neck, beginning to suckle the crimson liquid that was seeping from the puncture marks his sharp fangs made. The pain was agonizing for a bit, causing Naruto to cry out but once his vision obscured along with his body tingled with a strange sensation, it felt somewhat pleasurable.

"Sweet dreams, dobe. You will now be mine, Uchiha Sasuke's. ." Sasuke whispered as Naruto's eyes slowly began to close, darkness overtaking him as he lost conciousness.

It was then that he dragged the younger boy off with him to where he would spend the rest of his days. It was not yet decided if Sasuke would keep him for long or if he would kill him soon after his arrival but he knew what time he did spend with this boy, it would be far from quiet..


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up already! You've been asleep for almost a whole day.." Growled Sasuke as his eyes narrowed at the blond who was currently snoring loudly and sprawled out on his bed as a dribble of drool slipped from his lips.

He understood that there would be some exhaustion from him drinking as much blood as he did from this idiot, but for an entire day? Not only did he want to explain to Naruto all of what all this meant but he also wanted to finish the whole thing and turn the brat into a fledgling already. If he remained a human there would be no doubt that one of those damnable teammates of his would ruin his chances and take him for their own. That was something Sasuke simply could not allow!

"Huh? Eh?" Naruto's eyes shot open and a smirk formed on Sasuke's lips, finally!

However, the dobe began to do some very questionable actions which made the raven haired boy arch his eyebrow in confusion. His head whipped back and forth as he tried to figure out where he was, the scent of wood burning and vanilla invading Naruto's nostrils.

"It smells like a girl's room! This must be another one of those dreams, oh boy! Ahaha, all that weird stuff with Count Fagula was all just a bad dream I bet too!" He exclaimed only to have his happiness cut short when a growl and a harsh bonk to his head knocked him back to reality. Horror overcame him as he saw who had hit him.

"Are you quite done?" Sasuke snarled, glaring down at him as he crossed his arms over his chest "I should punish you for such words me." He very threateningly said which Naruto didn't pay much heed to.

This Sasuke guy was probably just one of those cult freaks anyway. A cult freak that would soon get the crap beat out of him if he so much as attempted to 'punish' him.

Standing up a bit and very proudly carrying himself while he did so, Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke with a very bold look.

"Now listen here, Count Fagula! Let me go and I won't make you kiss my fist when I punch you right in the face'tebayo!" He loudly said which caused Sasuke to roll his eyes. Hw immature and stupid could one get?

He knew Naruto's punishment would come soon enough though, he was hoping it could wait until Naruto was introduced to the other's.

Sasuke was a proud individual and to have someone disrespect him in such a manner as this could easily set the Uchiha off. How dare this brat be this cocky and arrogant infront of him! He came from a family that was to be respected and even though Naruto didn't know this quite yet, he would soon learn.

Snapping his hand out faster than Naruto could even see, Sasuke grabbed his arm before forcing him stomach down on the bed. The blond let out an indecent yelp as this occured and began to lash around violently to get himself out of Sasuke's grip.

"If that mocking name ever leaves your lips again...you will indeed be sorry. You'll only have the right to call me with names of respect from this point on! Understand?" Growled Sasuke in his ear, his voice was strict and made Naruto become very nervous at this point.

That stupid little voice of ego within him drove him to do the unthinkable then.

"Why! Does it really piss you off that much, Count Fagula? Good then because as you could already guess, that was my intention'tebayo! No way in hell will I be calling you someone like you by any names of respect either so, back off!" He felt proud of himself by the end of that, it also seemed Sasuke's grip had loosened up a bit and he was moving away slightly now.

Swoosh, CRACK!

"Aha!" Naruto squeaked, an area of his rear stinging as something lashed down on it. No way! was this guy actually spanking him!

Swoosh, CRACK!

WHACK!

CRACK!

"You will learn your place soon, otherwise you can bet these punishments will be handed out to you often. Everyday if need be." He stated while whipping down the belt he had slipped from his pants belt loops once again.

Smack, smack, crack, whack, smack!

"Oww! Aha! St-stop it!" Naruto's face was beet red. This guy was a total freak, and fuck did this hurt!

Sasuke did not relent in the slighest and continued to whip the strip of leather down as he showed Naruto that he could honestly care less on how much it hurt. The brat needed a lesson in respect and that was exactly what he planned to do. He wasn't going to give him love taps either as he wanted to make this lesson memorable.

He then stopped for a moment to draw his pants down to more efficiently beat his ass by removing this protection. Naruto made his second mistake by trying to prevent him from doing so then.

"Damn it." Sasuke hissed as Naruto made his second mistake by reaching back to tug his pants back up. He ripped his hand away then before pulling them all the way down and raising the belt again only to have him cover his ass now. Ooh, he was getting irritated. With a snarl, Sasuke grabbed the defending hand and smacked it with the belt which caused Naruto to whimper.

"The more you fight it, the worst this all will be." Sasuke stated before unleashing the belts wrath on the two globes once more.

Finally Naruto fell limp and began to just quietly beg for him to stop after about ten more smacks. Luckily for him, Sasuke heeded to his begging once tears began to stream down the blond's cheeks. Naruto had never been so humiliated in his life and his ass sure had never felt as much pain as it had.

"There will be more means of punishing you and most more painful than this. It'd be better if you'd just start to obey me." Moving away and allowing him up, Sasuke handed him what seemed to be a change of clothes. They were some rather nice black pants, a black tie, and a white shirt. It definetly wasn't something Naruto would choose to wear.

"Now, I want you to go into that bathroom and put these on. We have business to tend to." Pulling up his pants, Naruto wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks before making way toward the bathroom Sasuke was pointing at. If that jerk thought that beating him into submission worked...he was dead wrong.

"Ow, my ass..." He complained in a whisper as he slammed the door and began to get undressed. Once he had discarded his clothes and was only in his boxers, he pulled them down slightly to survery the damage. With a sniffle, he saw that the skin was reddened and welted in some areas. It was very apparent that Sasuke had very thoroughly beat his poor ass.

This surely meant war against the bastard for Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note and edit:**** I've been rather busy so, here is chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it! ^^ I also have read over the reviews on this and decided to add a little bit more seeing as I had been making Naruto a little too willing previously. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto doess~!**

"Would you pick up the pace? Stop dragging yourself, loser. Also, what happened to all that swagger?" Scoffed Sasuke as he dragged the somewhat smaller boy behind him, Naruto not uttering a word as he did so.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Shouted a voice, someone quickly making way toward him "Eh? Whose this short whelp? Ooh, how nice of you to have gotten us all dinner!" They then exclaimed, teasingly of course seeing as he could already tell the kid was just a human.

"Hmph, how dare you call me short! I'm still growing, just you wait..I-I'll tower over you in a few years'tebayo!" Huffed the blonde, him totally forgetting about him remaining silent and glaring at the taller man. Was he another member of this insane cult of vampire wannabe's?

It wasn't like Naruto believed any of this vampire talk, but what else could he do for the time being, but sit and watch? As he had previously learned, Sasuke was way stronger than him and this Suigetsu guy was pretty lean as well. He stood no chance so, he'd just have to wait for the perfect opporitunity to escape. Hopefully, it would come soon and Naruto would come out of all this insanity unharmed. Iruka was waiting for him at home too! He couldn't just leave his beloved guardian alone seeing as all they had was eachother, this thought alone made Naruto more determined.

The man that stood before Sasuke and Naruto had white hair with a light blue tint to it as well as purple eyes. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could also see that the guy had a set of shark-like teeth in his mouth, that making him shudder. They looked really sharp too and just to imagine him getting bit by them made his stomach churn with nervousness.

"Suigetsu, gather the others for a meeting. We have important matters to discuss." The raven haired boy commanded, his voice void of emotion as he did so.

"Still acting like a big shot, Sasuke." Suigetsu grumbled and he turned, waving to Naruto as he did so "See you later, blondie! That is, if Sasuke doesn't eat you first!" And with that, he ran off and disappeared out of sight. Him leaving the two alone together once again.

Turning to Naruto, he sighed a bit "That's Suigetsu, I do not want you to go near him until I have turned you. Knowing him, he'll taint your blood by taking a drink of it himself." Sasuke explained to Naruto as they continued on "As will the others and I can assure you that tasting a virgin's blood will make them lose control. It'll cause them to suck you dry."

"H-Hey! I am not a virgin, I've.." Naruto was about to go in explicit detail of experiences that he'd read in penthouse, but Sasuke shot him a small glare.

"Do not lie to me, your heart rate increases in a way almost similiar to when you're scared when you lie. As a preditor, I can detect that and will not hesitate to punish you if you do lie to me. Lying to your sire is seen as disrespectful and I will not tolerate-"

"That Suigetsu guy was creepy, his teeth were all sharp!" Naruto interrupted, him pointing to where vampire fangs would be "Aren't his teeth supposed to be sharp only right there? It'd hurt if he bit someone.."

"Dobe, don't change subjects like that. I was talking-"

"Ne, do you have any hot vampire chicks around?" He interrupted once again, him not even listening to a word Sasuke was saying anymore.

"Didn't you hear me? I was talking, now list-!"

"Hey, this is a pretty big place you got. What do you do for a living? Run a blood bank?" Naruto joked and Sasuke glared at him, would he not shut up!? Not to mention, that joke was just horrid!

"I said listen to me, usuratonkachi!!" Sasuke then suddenly outbursted, but then noticed he was in the meeting room with already everyone present at the huge table that was set in the middle of the room. Rubbing his temples as he realized everyone had seen him lose his cool, he harshly sat Naruto down at the chair next to the one that was on the edge of the table where Sasuke sat.

"Oww! My ass, teme!" Naruto complained and Sasuke simply ignored him, looking to the others.

"Sasuke, who the hell is this kid?" Karin questioned, glaring at the blond as she saw Sasuke sit next to him.

This girl was rather pretty to Naruto, his eyes scanning over her body as he she spoke. Karin was wearing glasses and had red eyes that matched her hair colour almost perfectly. The only let down was she was rather flat-chested and she had an odd hairstyle; one side being long while the other side was shorter and unkempt. Oh well, it could work out for Naruto! Right? All it would take is some smooth talking from his part and a date, oh yeah~!

"It's his little boy toy, Karin." Suigetsu grinned, nudging her "I told you he liked male dick, too bad he doesn't like female dick. You would have so hooked him in." He snickered and Karin launched her fist at him in blind anger.

"Shut the hell up, asshole!!" She growled, her fury suddenly being unleashed and Naruto watching in surprise. The aura of pms that radiated off of her made him shudder and think twice about trying to get together with her.

"Knock it off." Sasuke commanded them, him going back to his calm and collected self before glancing to another man Naruto had yet to have met "Go retrieve it, Jūgo."

"Alright, Sasuke." The man called Jūgo nodded, him standing up and Naruto's eyes widening at how tall the man was as he walked off. Damn, he was absolutely huge! It looked like he could easily squish Naruto if he fell on him. He also had spikey orange hair with matching eyes. They had looked so weird...

"Now, this is going to be my successor. If something should ever happen to me, he will take my place and lead you guys onward toward our goal. I ask you all to help in his upbringing as a vampire, we will teach him things one would learn in hundreds of years in what I hope to be only a few years." The Uchiha announced, Naruto slowly raising his hand and causing Sasuke to sigh "What?"

"Erm, why don't I get a say in any of this..?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Not to mention, learning stuff you guys learned in hundreds of years isn't going to happen, you should see my grades at school. I can't even learn things taught to me in a week'tebayo."

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke scoffed "Then we'll just find a way to keep you motivated. Pain would be a proper motivation tool for you I bet, dobe." Was all he said before falling silent again as Jūgo brought a grail to the table and set it down on the table. Everyone looked up and paid close attention as Sasuke stood up, tearing the flesh on his wrist with his teeth and pouring his blood into the grail.

"Eww! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto squeaked "You're a freak!!"

"Tsk, you are to drink my blood since I have already bitten you. You will then turn into a fledging, you need all the blood you can get, so.." Sasuke then handed him the grail and Naruto gagged a bit.

"I am NOT drinking that and besides, I've seen the movies and aren't I supposed to drink it from your wrist myself?" He questioned.

"That's barbaric, the only blood you will be drinking straight from me is blood from my neck. Also it's a..sensual affair and it's simply improper to do it infront of others." The Uchiha snobbishly said which made Naruto even more sick to his stomach.

"I-I think I'm going to puke'tebayo.."

* * *

**And thus, chapter three is done~! Hopefully, I'll be able to update this fic at a more rountine rate seeing as I have many ideas for this little fic! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Alright, this chapter is rather dark seeing as it goes back to Sasuke's childhood. It is graphic in detail, sorry! ^^; Didn't mean for it to go this dark, but it just turned out that way. Also, I'll be sure to pay attention to keeping the BDSM aspect to this, but this story isn't going to be just about it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto~

* * *

"Drink it." Demanded a very irritated Sasuke as he now had Naruto up against a wall, him pressing the grail up to his lips and only having Naruto whip his head away. This had almost caused the blood to spill, but luckily the very pissed off vampire boy had prevented him from doing so.

"Man, is this entertaining. You can't even get the human to drink your own blood!" Suigetsu commented which made Sasuke growl out, him chuckling as he did so and sitting back to enjoy the whole scene.

"Sasuke, make him drink it already! Some of us have plans for the night and I sure in hell do not want to stay here to watch anymore of this." Karin now barked, her slamming her fist down on the table in anger and leaving a dent in it.

Most vampires like her, were constantly at night clubs to pass their time or they were off hunting attractive mortals. It wasn't like they always needed the blood since they could go without feeding for a few days before they grew needy of it, but it was more so trying to get a gourmet meal. If they were extremely lucky, they sometimes ran across virgin blood too. The most delicious blood of them all.

"No, leave me alone! I'll get HIP'tebayo!" Naruto snarled and lashed around, trying to knee him a few times in the stomach.

This was more than irritating for Sasuke, him even baring his fangs at the boy "It's called HIV, not HIP! Are you really that much of a dumbass!?" He hissed and harshly slammed Naruto's head against the wall.

That was it, he would have to resort to a more effective way to do this. He was absolutely not getting anywhere with trying to force it into his mouth. It was finally time for a new punishment; one that would surely make Naruto more than willing to drink his blood.

"Ow, let me go!!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke gripped his blond locks and began to drag him off to his bedroom by his hair with the grail of blood still in his other hand.

"Ooh, you sure just dug yourself your own grave!" Karin shouted and smirked as Sasuke did this, hopefully he had enough of the blond and killed him! Then she would claim his place and Sasuke would be all hers for the taking.

Ever since Karin had met Sasuke, his blood had the sweetest smell to it and she had so badly wanted to drink a sip of it. She had known Sasuke before his transformation and had desired that virgin blood so badly, but it was a vampire elder that had the pleasure of turning him and drinking that blood.

The vampire elder that had turned him was Orochimaru. A man who had turned many and had even created his own clan of vampires that aided him in his own selfish gain.

Throwing Naruto into his room, Sasuke slammed the door shut and locked it before glaring down at him. His glare was so intense that it made a shudder go down the mortal's spine.

"How dare you disobey me a second time! I tire with your disobedience!" He snapped and advanced to the other, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him up. The anger he felt was clearly visible, but Naruto would not show how fearful he was of what Sasuke may do to him.

"You're fucking insane, I am sick of this! You're not a vampire, you're just an insane cult leader who thinks he's one'tebayo!" Naruto shouted back, but instantly shrunk under Sasuke's glare. It was then that something strange happened, his eyes turned crimson.

"You actually think this is all fake?"

"And you actually this is all real?! Vampires are just fictional, they're just supernatural monsters! Like werewolves and Frankenstein!"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied with, his fangs protruding even more in his mouth and appearing to be growing. He was going to have to show Naruto that this wasn't all fake, he would have to prove to him that he was indeed telling the truth.

"W-Wha.." Naruto's eyes widened, him watching as the fangs grew and as Sasuke leaned down towards his neck.

"What you feel and what you see shall be your own proof."

"Stop!!"

It was too late, Sasuke's fangs had already buried deep within his flesh and his body had once again lost the ability to move.

"Let me show you what had happened to me as a child. What changed me into who I am today.." Sasuke wasn't even speaking, but his voice instead appeared to be echoing throughout Naruto's mind. Soon, Naruto's vision became obscured and he was now in a dream like state..

_In the middle of what appeared to be a village reduced to ruins, four figures were right in the center of it. The first was a middle aged man who seemed extremely distraught, the other a woman who was sobbing with the third figure that was of a young boy who was also crying, them all surrounding the last figure that appeared to be dead. _

_"Fugaku, we must do it. We have to stab him in the heart, the puncture wounds are present and thus it means he has been infected!" Cried a woman who looked similiar to Sasuke, her holding the dead boy who also carried a resemblence to Sasuke._

_"I-I.." The middle aged man stuttered, his eyes wide as he looked around at the blood that was pooled around his eldest son._

_  
"Fugaku, please! The death that has been surrounding us has been caused by these damned creatures, he won't be our son anymore. He'll be one of them and he'll only add to this suffering."_

_"I know, damn it! I know what has to be done! I am no fool Mikoto, do you not think I've yet to think of me having to do this the moment I saw him like this?! Now, leave me and take Sasuke with you! Run to the nearest cathedral and seek sanctuary. The beasts that attacked Itachi are no doubt still around here." He firmly commanded her, her frowning and standing up as she picked up the youngest boy._

_"Come on, dearest. Don't worry, your Father will lay your brother to rest and his soul shall be set free. Him then being able to decend into Heaven, into the arms of God. Do not cry, love. We should rejoice the thought of him being in such a place." Whispered the woman to the child as she ran off with him, Fugaku watching them leave before turning his attention back to his dead son._

_"Itachi, I will ensure you are relieved of-" He was cut off as he saw Itachi's body twitch and suddenly jolt up, his hands firmly going around Fugaku's neck._

_"Father, I will ensure you are relieved of having to live your pathetic life any longer. Where is your secular God now? Is he helping you now?" Itachi hissed, him tightening his grip on his neck and a snap being heard._

"STOP!!" Naruto cried out, tears now streaming down his face and Sasuke wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto as saw that he was now crying.

"You have to see." Sasuke mumbled against his neck, frowning a bit before making his fangs go in deeper.

_Once Fugaku's body fell limp, Itachi then removed his hands and embedded his fangs within his neck. Drinking all the blood he could get before lifting his head._

_"Blood, I need more.." He panted out, his body now acting on nothing, but instinct as he then bolted in the direction his Mother had ran. Him sensing and feeling her fear as he got closer, his body shivering with delight at the chase._

_"Fugaku, help!!" Mikoto screamed as he tackled her to the ground, Sasuke falling from her grip and tumbling a distance away._

_Sasuke painfully sat up, him covered in dirt and having twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. His eyes then caught sight of his Mother's heinous death.._

_"Itachi, stop!! You're killing Mother, you're killing her!!" He sobbed, running up to him and pounding his fists against his back as Itachi now was sucking the blood from her neck. This only resulted in Sasuke being pushed away, him being forced a bit away from Itachi as he finished up._

_"Little brother." Whispered Itachi as he pulled away from Mikoto, him turning to Sasuke with his mouth full of blood. It dripping down to his chin and onto the ground, him stepping toward Sasuke. _

_He was not Sasuke's big brother anymore, he was a monster..a beast. His sadistic smile making the youngest freeze with fear. The two boys had grown up together, had allowed eachother to relax in the other's company and now they were facing eachother. One with fear and the other with murderous intent._

_"Brother, stop! Please stop, y-you killed our parents..snap out of it-!" Sasuke was cut off as the sounds of people rushing toward them was heard, Itachi cursing and looking in the direction before running off. _

_"Little boy, are you alright?" Asked a man who was leading the group, him wearing armor and carrying a stake as well as a torch. Sasuke did not answer, instead he fell to his knees and watched as one of the people that followed the man stabbed the body of his dead Mother, him then lighting her on fire._

_"Mother, Father, Brother.." His voice whispered before him tilting to the side and losing conciousness, everything going black as the scene of all this faded._

Naruto was panting hard, Sasuke finally removing his fangs from his neck and released his hold on him. More tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks and he just stared up at Sasuke.

"I-I'm so-so sorry.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **This chapter contains a sex scene between two males, please do not read on if it is not your thing or if you're offended by it. :)! I also want to thank anyone who has read my fic thus far~

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto~**

* * *

"One can easily say that even that may not be enough to prove the exsistance of vampires, but I can assure you that any doubt will soon leave you over the duration of your turning." Sasuke said, leaning down and bringing Naruto into an embrace seeing as he was still greatly disturbed by what he had seen.

"L-Let go of me." Naruto quietly demanded and Sasuke sighed, this boy was stubborn.

"You humans glamorize the image of us, we're just animals. Animals that mostly run on nothing more than instinct.."

"Let m-me go!" He repeated, him using a louder tone of voice now.

"You are to listen to me from now on. Not only because I'm you're sire, but more so because I will keep you from harm. I know how lonely you feel and I can remedy that, Naruto.." His voice was soft and soothing.

"How can I be sure of that? For my whole life, people have hated me. Why in the world would you take it upon yourself to be the exception? Why would you make an oath to protect me when we just met?" His words were convicting of Sasuke and his questions demanded an answer, but Sasuke would not lose his control.

It took no genius to figure out that Naruto was a reckless brat that couldn't even take care of himself. Ever since he had laid eyes on him, Naruto had proved that and the minute Sasuke spoke out to Naruto in the alley way, he had signed himself up for taking care of him. And you can bet that Sasuke intended to take this responsibility very seriously. The only thing was that he needed for the blond to at least somewhat listen to him.

"Because, I did and that's all you need to know. Now, I want you to go shower and calm down a bit. Please just listen to me and do so, you need to relax a bit for now. Can you do that for me?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he rubbed his eyes before looking back up at Sasuke with his now somewhat puffy eyes from crying.

"A-Alright."

Both stood up and Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair with a small smile as he now actually listened to him. He then led him off toward his bathroom which was absolutely huge and had not only a large shower, but also a jacuzzi.

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced to Naruto whose eyes averted everywhere, him seeming rather amused and happy almost.

"Ne, Iruka's and I's apartment is smaller than this bathroom'tebayo! It's huge!" He exclaimed and curiously searched everywhere in the bathroom, being engrossed and astonished by the little details found around.

Naruto and Iruka lived in a small apartment in one of the worst parts of town, them being what most would consider to be dirt poor. Iruka would constantly complain about how little money they had, but always tell Naruto to be grateful and that other people were worse off. He then would proceed to telling Iruka that he'd become someone one day and get them money for a big house where they could live together while the people that called them trash and spat at them would be looking at them in envy.

"Naruto, come here and remove your clothing." Sasuke commanded to him as he continued to search around, him having started the shower water and waiting for Naruto come over.

"I'm coming, teme.." He grumbled and began to make way toward where he was as he finished up looking around, him beginning to remove his clothes. Naruto wasn't really seeming to at all care that Sasuke was there either.

When the clothes were off the blond, the raven's eyes scanned over the body that was a bit too skinny for his liking, but gorgeous nonetheless. That sun kissed tan was evenly distributed over his body and it looked so soft, Sasuke reaching out to touch it, but Naruto moved on into the shower before he could do so.

"Hm, this feels good~" He softly mumbled as he went under the warm water, it slipping down his body and helping his muscles relax.

"Here, let me help you."

"Huh? EH!? D-Don't get undressed-"

"Already am, dobe."

"Don't come in here either, teme!"

"Already am."

Naruto slowly moved away from him as he got in, but was quickly yanked back by Sasuke as he began to pour shampoo in Naruto's hair.

"I can do it myself'tebayo!" He barked which caused Sasuke to flinch, but he continued and began to rub his scalp as he washed his hair. As he massaged his head, Naruto couldn't help, but mewl in pleasure. That felt extremely good.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sasuke teasingly asked him as he then reached out for a rag, him running it under the water before lathering it with soap and running it over Naruto's body.

To Naruto, this was nothing sexual in the least bit and he just enjoyed gentle touches from Sasuke. Though, he then felt a hand go a bit too down south before it being gripped his member. An explosion of pleasure shooting through Naruto, him biting down hard on his lip as soft moan threatened to escape him as a strange heat now began to fester throughout his body.

"Don't touch there!" He lashed around in his grip and tried to push him away, but was prevented from further doing so when he was flipped around and thrown up against the walls of the shower. His back harshly hitting the wall while Sasuke now began to jerk him off.

"You like this. The bathroom is already thick with the scent of your arousal and your need. I can't take it, I can't control myself when I see you like this.." His voice came out husky and convicting, Naruto's smaller form beginning to struggle a bit again.

"I'm a preditor, Naruto..think what your struggles and your increased heart rate do to me. They excite me..they're driving me insane.."

"They drive-Nngh! D-Drive you insane? You're already insane."

"Was that a moan I heard?"

"Of course not! This is disgusting, I think I'm going to vomit'tebayo!"

Chuckling more, Sasuke tugged at the erected member.

"I told you I can tell when you lie, you're such a naughty boy." He purred and nipped at Naruto's ear, his own member growing hard.

It was weird for Naruto to witness Sasuke act like this, all night he had been a complete jackass and now he was playful? This man must've been bipolar or something.

"Ahaa~" He groaned out as Sasuke pinched his sore ass, the pain mixing with pleasure and making pre-cum begin to drip from the slit. The sounds Naruto was making was driving Sasuke, him jerking Naruto off faster and massaging the tip with his thumb as he was determined to make him orgasm. To start their sexual attachment.

"F-Faster!" Naruto demanded, face flushed from the heat and his hips bucking with each tug to his dick. All his previous thinking thrown out the window, all him wanting was for more pleasure.

_WHAP_

A swat was administered to Naruto's ass, causing him to cry out once again.

"It appears you've yet to understand that I'm giving you the privilege to be sexually satisified like this, you are to be a good boy and either ask or beg me to do as you want.." Sasuke stated, Naruto whimpering as he tried to not give into him.

_SMACK_

"Well?" He edged him onto doing it, the other swat hitting the curve of his ass and sending vibrations to his sensitive parts. That was enough for Naruto, his member now throbbing even more painfully.

"Please..please go faster, Sasuke..sama!" He was hesitant on calling Sasuke that, it clearly showing that he had submissed to him. It was just that he couldn't handle this stopping now, he'd never felt like this.

"Good, good.." Was all Sasuke said before his hand motions went faster, the pleasure almost overwhelming to Naruto now as it built up. It felt as if his chest was about to explode from how fast his heart was beating.

"Ah, ah, Sasukee!!" Naruto finally loudly moaned out before cumming, the high of the tempered climax making him go limp and his vision obscure. His legs then gave out underneath him, Sasuke quickly catching him and pulling him to his body as he wrapped an arm around his waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Bam, here is chapter six! Man, I really have no life XD;! I've been pumping these chapters out insanely, getting an idea every few minutes!

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto~**

* * *

"Here you go." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed two towels for the both of them, Naruto taking it and wrapping it around his waist before heading out of the shower and back into Sasuke's room.

The room was slightly chilly now that Naruto was wet, him looking back at Sasuke who walked after him and went to his wardrobe to pull out some clothes for both of them. Him taking out some more of those black slacks and a white shirt before handing them to Naruto.

"Ne, I'm pretty tired." He admitted as the clothes were handed to him, him not used to being up so late. He assumed it was already one in the morning.

"It's not that late and you've been asleep for around twenty three hours prior to all this. How much sleep do you need, dobe?"

"Hmph, not to mention I have to get back to Iruka! He's probably wondering about where I am, he's going to kill me for just disappearing like this.."

"Iruka?"

"Yeah! He's my guardian'tebayo and a very strict one at that, he's such a mother hen." He smiled at the memories of how protective he was of him. He assumed that the connection and love he felt with Iruka was one that a child would share with their Father.

"Naruto, you can't go back to him.." Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

To allow the blond to go back to this man would ensure his death, it was never good for vampires to mix into humans lives. Especially seeing as he had yet to under go his turning.

In his current state, Naruto was fair game for those older vampires who didn't take kindly to the new aged vampires. In the eyes of an older vampire, modern vampires did nothing, but punks who took pleasure in making scenes and totally disregarding the laws that went with being a vampire. The way they would turn people without a second thought and this left many fledglings without sires and made another generation lose guidance into proper behavior. If they caught Sasuke's scent on him or noticed he had been bit, they would kill Naruto and anyone around him thinking he had abandoned him.

"Why not?!"

"Because, it's dangerous and you'd put this Iruka's life in jeopardy too. If you went out alone, the other vampires would seek you down like a pack of wolves."

"But he won't survive without me, Sasuke! He needs help with money and he's like you..his parents were killed when he was younger." Naruto frowned, staring up at him with begging eyes. His eyes were welling up at the thought of never seeing Iruka again. It was too heartbreaking for him.

"He'll survive without you, he won't survive if you just waltz on in there. Listen to me. I will aid him finacially and he can live off that.."

He wouldn't listen to anything else Sasuke said anymore, him shaking his head "No! I have to be with him, you have no right to tell me otherwise! We're all eachother have, you can't take it away..you can't!"

"Naruto, you are to listen to me. My reasoning for this is not to burden you, but to protect you. Now I will hear no more of this, understand?" Sasuke's voice was firm and his gaze stern as he said this.

These words hurt Naruto so much, to even think of leaving Iruka alone was a terrifying thought to Naruto. He'd grown up with him and considered him family, there was no way in hell he was going to leave him. There was no way in hell that he would allow someone he just met to tell him otherwise either.

"Stop giving me commands, damn it! I will see him and there is *nothing* you can do about it, teme!" He snapped and Sasuke snarled, hissing lightly. Naruto was such a spoiled brat in his eyes, couldn't he understand anything he was saying!?

_SLAP_

A stinging pain was now throbbing on Naruto's cheek, his head was forced in the direction of the slap. Slowly, he brought up his hand and held the cheek that had been back-handed by Sasuke.

"I was thinking on letting the punishment go for what you pulled in the meeting room, but now you will be surely recieving it. You're too stubborn, too stubborn to pay heed to reason or common sense.." Sasuke's voice was harsh, him advancing toward Naruto and tightly gripping his left bicep.

_Knock, knock!_

"Yo, Sasuke! You lost a lot of blood when pouring it into that glass, come out and drink. I fetched a human you can drink off, he's completely unconcious." Suigetsu's voice rang through the air, Sasuke letting go of Naruto as he decided it was best if he did indeed feed. He could already feel the thirst surfacing.

"You are to stay in this room and wait until I get back, if you even attempt to escape.." He turned back to face Naruto, eyes going crimson once again "I will see to it that you will pay."

"Tsk.."

Sasuke then turned back ahead, him heading out of the room and putting a bookcase up against the door once he was out. This not allowing Naruto to leave the room through the door at least and seeing as they were on the third story, he wouldn't be able to escape through the window without breaking a limb.

Even Naruto couldn't be stupid enough to try something like that, right?

"You bastard!!" Naruto shouted once he was out the door, him slamming his fist into the wall and creating a dent in it. He was breathing heavily as anger rose within him. That's when his mind began to frantically set to work, his eyes wandering to the window before quickly getting dressed and making way toward it.

* * *

Suigetsu continued to lead Sasuke off toward where they were holding the man, Sasuke still clearly upset.

"What did blondie do this time? You smell of sex, how could things turn around so quickly when you almost had him in your control?" He asked.

"He's stubborn, he wants to see the damned man he had been living with which is completely out of the question. He's going to do nothing, but lead himself to heartbreak. He's such an idiot." The Uchiha bitterly spat out, clenching his fists tightly.

Shaking his head, Suigetsu looked to Sasuke with a small sigh. Did this guy have any compassion at all for other's feelings? If the whelp had a strong connection with the man he so desperately wanted to see, he should not be shown anger and instead maybe some sympathy.

"Man, you just need to have more sympathy for him. He's still a human and a very emotional one at that, you can't just get mad at him for having these emotions."

His words made Sasuke sigh a bit, maybe he was right. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, Suigetsu would have a field day with that if he ever confessed to being in the wrong. It was just that he was never really keen on other's company, a man well known by the vampire world as someone who was far from being a socialite. This meant that Sasuke lacked any social skills really as well as having someone as loud and obnoxious as Naruto around him would often frustrate him. Even so, he strangly found that he also adored that overactive nature of his.

"Hn."

* * *

"T-This is way far up.." Naruto stuttered as he held the bedsheets he had tied together and stolen from Sasuke's bed, him trying to lasso a branch from the tree that was infront of the window. It was too far for him to reach so, he'd had to do this.

Ths was something he'd watched in many movies and he prayed that it worked. He had a habit of copying characters in movies seeing as he idolized the cool and fearless protagonists that did all sorts of stunts, but most of the stunts Naruto had tried failed horribly. There was infact a time that he had tried to out run an airsoft gun's bullet, him of course getting hit and right in the ass too. Him having a small scar from the whole experience too.

Smirking as he finally got it to tie around the branch, he took a deep breath before swinging toward the tree. Naruto's heart was beating fast as he swung toward the tree and quickly grabbed a tight hold on the branch he'd tied the bedsheets to.

Naruto slowly climbed down and took one last look up at the window he'd escaped from before running off, making his way toward where he hoped was their apartment.

"Iruka, here I come. Don't worry, that bastard couldn't hold me down'tebayo!"

* * *

**Author's note: **I infact had experienced getting shot in the ass with an airsoft gun and do still sport the scar from it. :( I didn't try to out run it, but was shot by my brother as he army crawled up from behind me~


End file.
